Where You Find It
by spinadrift
Summary: The Golden Saucer looks so much better at night. Tifa and Aeris decide to seek out all the sights of the park. Aeris/Tifa


**Where You Find It**

--

**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Aeris/Tifa  
**Wordcount:** 700  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_, or any of the places or characters mentioned in that series or this piece of fanfiction. No profit is being made, I write for free.

**Notes:** Oh hell yes, I finally wrote Aeris/Tifa. I feel so proud right now, you have no idea. :3 Written as a request for the Made To Order challenge over on ffsaffic at Livejournal. GO JOIN. ♥

This is fluff, fluff, fluff. It'll rot your teeth.

--

--

The lights of the Gold Saucer were bad enough during the day, but at night, thought Tifa, they were infinitely worse. She turned over onto her side for what felt like the hundredth time that night, the thin hotel bedsheets bunching under her back, and let out a sigh.

"Damn lights," she mumbled, pressing her face into the pillow. How was she supposed to sleep through the glare of the park, not to mention the fireworks going off outside her window every ten minutes?

Wrapped up in her own annoyance and desire for sleep, Tifa was surprised when, a few moments later, she heard a light tap at the door. For a moment she thought she had imagined it, but then it came again; there was definitely somebody outside.

Irritated, Tifa swung off the bed and got to her feet, both fists clenching and relaxing at her sides. "What do you want?" she asked, pulling open the door, and frowning at her visitor.

The frown instantly changed into an embarrassed smile when she saw who it was, and Tifa stood back to let the other woman in. "Hey, Aeris," she said, scratching the back of her head with one hand.

"Hi." Aeris' smile was as natural and warm as ever, and Tifa wondered how she seemed so alive at such a late hour. "I couldn't sleep, and from the looks of it, neither could you." She glanced up at Tifa's tousled hair and grinned. "I thought we could take a quick tour. I already went to see Cloud, but he's not in his room. Neither's Barret."

"Oh." Tifa folded her arms across her chest. "So you checked on Cloud already." She tried to keep the tone of her voice neutral, uncaring, and wondered if Aeris could hear the shake in it.

Aeris grinned at her again. "So let's go!" She laughed, grabbing Tifa by the hand and pulling her towards the door. "Come on!" It seemed like too much effort to argue -- Aeris could be stubborn as anyone when she wanted to be -- so Tifa followed her out, closing the door behind them.

While the lights of the Gold Saucer were more irritating by night, they were also much more dazzling. Tifa followed Aeris in a strange sort of daze, the glittering, lamplit shine to everything so much more appealing when she wasn't trying to block it out. A flock of brightly coloured chocobos shot past on a track outside a window.

"See?" Aeris' face seemed paler in the fluorescent light of the park, prettier, and Tifa had to remind herself not to stare. "Where do you want to go?"

They visited the Game Square first, watching the flashing lights of the arcade light up the eager faces of the gamers. Next they watched a play, something about a princess and an evil dragon… Tifa found it difficult to pay that much attention.

Finally, they made their way to the gondola. On the way, Aeris stopped at a vending machine. "I wonder what the food's like," she murmured.

"Full of sugar." Tifa grinned.

Aeris approached the machine, put in her coins and pressed a few buttons, then listened to the whirring of the mechanics inside before a small, pink tube of candy hearts dispensed itself. "Here." She opened the end of the packet and offered it to the other girl.

Reaching out, Tifa pulled a heart from the tube and examined it. "Always," she read aloud, then lifted her gaze to look at Aeris. She popped the candy into her mouth.

"Forever," Aeris giggled, holding out her own heart for Tifa to see before eating it. When they had both finished their candy, she leaned in closer to Tifa and smiled, then pressed their lips together quickly. The kiss was sweet, slightly sticky, and Tifa had barely acknowledged her own surprise before Aeris pulled away again.

"I'll walk you back." Aeris offered her arm, smiling, and Tifa took it.

On the way back, Tifa remembered that they had meant to take a turn on the gondola. But she had seen all the sights she had really wanted to see, and Aeris' warmth at her side helped her to forget.

--

--


End file.
